Kintaro
Kintaro é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Sua primeira aparição foi em Mortal Kombat II como sub-chefe.Ele é um dos generais de Shao Kahn e é um shokan,da raça e linhagem tigre. Histórico Mortal Kombat II Kintaro é um Shokan gigante com quatro braços.É thumb|left|[[Kintaro em Mortal Kombat II.]]amigo do príncipe da raça Shokan,Goro.É o segundo em comando no exército de Outworld,tendo apenas Shao Kahn,acima de seu posto.Ele possui o aspecto felino mais definido do que Goro,tendo as listras iguais a de um tigre em suas costas e com garras.Também possui a habilidade de lançar bolas de fogo à grandes distancias.Depois de ouvir da suposta morte de Goro nas mãos de Liu Kang,Kintaro prometeu que vingaria seu companheiro e destruiria Liu Kang de todas as formas possíveis em Mortal Kombat.Kintaro tentou provar sua lealdade ao imperador Shao Kahn por viajar até Earthrealm com os exércitos tarkatâneos para derrotar Johnny Cage.O ataque foi em vão pois muitos guerreiros de Earthrealm impediram o ataque.Kintaro mesmo assim continuou a servir Shao Kahn e depois que Shang Tsung foi derrotado mais uma vez por Liu Kang,Kintaro o desafiou em Mortal Kombat.O guerreiro Shokan lutou bem,mas ele não foi páreo para guerreiro Shaolin e não foi visto mais. Final (semi-canon/non canon) de Shang Tsung Shang Tsung não só se volta contra e derrota tanto Kintaro como também Shao Kahn.Ele também assume o domínio de Outworld.Com os exércitos de Shao Kahn em seu comando,ele finalmente desequilibra as forças,e enfraquece os portões dimensionais entre Outworld e Earthrealm.Junto com seu grupo de elite de feiticeiros,ele usa essa fraqueza para mandar um exército de demônios na terra e condenar seus habitantes a escuridão eterna. Final (semi-canon/non-canon) de Baraka Conhecido por suas ações imprevisíveis e ataques selvagens de raiva,Baraka está em constante agitação.Depois de derrotar os guerreiros de Earthrealm, ele ataca Shang Tsung,Kintaro e até o próprio Shao Kahn.Depois de derrotar Shao Kahn,a raça de mutantes de Baraka surgem em Wastelands e se rebelam contra o que resta do exército de Shao Kahn.Eles finalmente ganham e Outworld vem sob o domínio do rei Baraka. Mortal Kombat: Trilogy Kintaro volta em Mortal Kombat Trilogy apenas como sub-chefe substituindo as vezes Motaro,porém não tem thumb|[[Kintaro em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.]]participação relevante nos fatos de Mortal Kombat 3. Biografia Goro estava desaparecido e Kintaro estava dando os passos até tomar seu lugar como governante supremo dos exércitos de Shao Kahn.Mais forte e mais ágil do que seu antecessor,ele está furioso com a derrota de Goro.Kintaro jura se vingar dos guerreiros de Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat: Deception Kintaro aparece como personagem cameo em Mortal Kombat: Deception na arena Dark Prison e no modo Konquestthumb|[[Kintaro em Mortal Kombat: Deception como cameo]] em Earthrealm.Não se sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com ele depois de Mortal Kombat II,mas ele pode ser visto liderando as forças de Shao Kahn em Edenia. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Kahn's Arena Como Shao Kahn disse,todos naquele reino servem a ele independente de serem traidores ou não.Liu Kang diz a Kung Lao que não entendeu muito bem o que ele havia dito.Shao Kahn diz que Shang Tsung se passou pelo mestre Raiden deles em uma missão de poder e quanto mais ele matava mais thumb|left|[[Kintaro aparece.]]poderoso ele se tornava.Então,ele usaria esse poder contra Shao Kahn para ser o novo imperador de Outworld.Shao Kahn então pensa no que fazer com Liu Kang e Kung Lao.Shao Kahn diz que seu povo clamava por aquele que havia sido campeão ali em sua arena.Então,de repente,aparece um ser,um shokan! Seu thumb|[[Kintaro é derrotado.]]nome era Kintaro.Kintaro se exibe para sua platéia e rapidamente aparece para lutar contra os shaolins e matá-los de uma vez por todas em nome do imperador. Após os shaolins lutarem contra o shokan,Liu Kang fataliza Kintaro matando-o ao arrancar seus braços e sua cabeça.Liu Kang ajuda Kung Lao a se levantar por estar um pouco cansado.Shao Kahn diz que havia algo neles que fazia-o sentir de novo como um imperador.Liu Kang pergunta aonde estava seus amigos.Shao Kahn diz que eles estavam clamando por liberdade e ao derrotá-lo,eles estariam livres.A platéia gritava o nome de Shao Kahn e o mesmo se consolida.Shao Kahn desce de seu trono para lutar contra Liu Kang e Kung Lao.Liu Kang se pergunta como poderia derrotá-lo.Alguém diz então que os Elder Gods o ajudariam.Kung Lao tenta atacar Shao Kahn com seu chapéu mas Shao Kahn facilmente o detém.Raiden,Kitana e Johnny Cage chegam logo para tentar ajudá-los mas se impressionam ao ver a luta e a gravidade da situação.Liu Kang diz que os planos de Shao Kahn acabaram.Shao Kahn solta Kung Lao e diz que Earthrealm em breve seria dele.Kung Lao diz que a luta seria só uma questão de tempo. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Kintaro aparece em Shinnok's Spire em Netherrealm junto com Sheeva,Havik e uma legião de demônios thumb|[[Kintaro atira Kitana para longe]]thumb|left|[[Kintaro chega em Edenian Ruins.]]aparentemente trabalhando na tentativa de derrubar o governo de Shinnok.No entanto,Shinnok revela mais tarde que tudo isso foi criado como um teste para Taven,e que Kintaro lutou por ele e era uma ilusão.Mais tarde,Kintaro aparece entre os combatentes que lutam pelas Forças das Trevas,sendo o primeiro a chegar em Edenian Ruins.Mais tarde,luta com Kitana e a manda voar para longe depois de chutar Kano.Ele,mais tarde,foi morto durante o Armageddon na tentativa de alcançar a Pyramid of Argus. Konquest thumb|left|[[Kintaro diz que Taven morreria lutando por Shinnok.]] Kintaro logo se revela dizendo que se Taven luta por Shinnok ele iria morrer por Shinnok.Taven pergunta se era mais um.Sem recursos,Shinnok pede para que Taven impessa Kintaro para clamar o trono.Taven então luta contra Kintaro e o vence. Final (non-canon) de Kintaro Ao derrotar Blaze,uma voz estrondosa ofereceu Kintaro quatro espadas mágicas. Cada uma seria infundida com othumb poder de qualquer guerreiro de sua escolha.Kintaro resolveu dar às armas os poderes de fogo,gelo,caos e ordem.Como se fosse empurrado por mãos invisíveis,cada lâmina encontrou sua vítima e o matou.As almas vencidas foram transferidas para as armas,e lá elas vão residir.Com os poderes de Scorpion,Sub-Zero,Havik e Hotaru a seu comando,nenhum deles irá desafiar Kintaro e viver. Biografia em forma de cartão Guarda-costas de longo prazo de Outworld,Kintaro atendeu Shao Kahn por muitos anos.Como Goro,ele é membro da raça de quatro braços Shokan e descende de uma linhagem conhecida por sua brutalidade. Mortal Kombat (2011) Kintaro somente aparece no segundo torneio em diante.Depois que Shang Tsung e Quan Chi foram ambos derrotados por Kung Lao,Kintaro foi levado para encará-lo,mas também foi derrotado.Durante a invasão de Earthrealm,Kintaro aparece em The Street e queima gravemente Kabal.Ele é derrotado por Stryker,parceiro de Kabal,que é atacado por Ermac logo depois de derrotá-lo.Mais tarde,ele aparece guardando prisioneiros de Earthrealm junto com Kano,Goro e Cyber Sub-Zero,inconsciente de que Cyber Sub-Zero se voltou para Earthrealm.Cyber Sub-Zero congelou-o,Goro e Kano e soltou os prisioneiros,pouco antes de os Shokan conseguirem libertar-se do gelo.Enfurecido, os Shokans atacaram Cyber Sub-Zero,mas ambos foram vencidos.Kintaro não é mais visto. Capítulo 11 thumb|left|[[Kintaro aparece para lutar com Kung Lao mas é derrotado.]]Então o shokan tigre aparece,Kintaro era seu nome.Kintaro diz para Kung Lao que irá comer o seu coração e os dois lutam.Kung Lao vence Kintaro.Kung Lao então ri de Kintaro e começa a comemorar,embora muito cedo,para todos que estavam ali presentes em Shao Kahn's Colosseum. Kung Lao diz para Raiden que Earthrealm já estava livre e então Shao Kahn aparece por trás de Kung Lao e vira o seu pescoço,matando assim,com um só golpe,o shaolin. Capítulo 12 thumb|left|[[Kintaro luta contra Stryker]]Enquanto isso,Kintaro aparece e queima Kabal por inteiro desfigurando-o e logo luta contra Stryker.Stryker vence thumb|[[Kintaro insinera Kabal]]Kintaro.Stryker vai ajudar Kabal todo queimado mas é impedido por Ermac que o leva com sua telecinese para The Subway. Capítulo 14 thumb|left|[[Goro e Kintaro torturam os prisioneiros.]]Em Bell Tower,Kano,Kintaro e Goro torturavam pessoas de Earthrealm.Kano logo diz para Cyber Sub-Zero que deveriam levar thumb|[[Cyber Sub-Zero congela Goro e Kintaro]]aquelas pessoas para The Graveyard e logo congela Goro,Kintaro e Kano que ficou surpreso com a atitude do cyborgue.Cyber Sub-Zero liberta os prisioneiros e logo falam para eles fugirem pois Goro e Kintaro estavam thumb|left|[[Kintaro diz que Cyber Sub-Zero seria punido.]]se descongelando. Kintaro diz que Cyber Sub-Zero seria punido por traição e logo Goro e Kintaro enfrentam o cyborgue.Cyber Sub-Zero derrota os dois mas Bell Tower logo estava sobre a magia de Ermac jogando os prisioneiros para longe. Biografia Como Goro e Sheeva,Kintaro é da raça Shokan de quatro braços.Ao contrário de seus camaradas aristocráticos,no entanto,ele é de linhagem Tigrar de classe baixa. Como é costume ao recrutar Shokan e Centauros no serviço de Shao Kahn,uma de cada raça deve enfrentar um ao outro em combate sangrento.Kintaro matou seu oponente e,em um ato de bravura sem precedentes,rugiu por mais sangue de Centauro.Centauros pularam furiosamente no ringue até o fim deles.Essa selvageria levou Shao Kahn a nomear Kintaro seu guarda-costas pessoal. Mortal Kombat X Aparece como carta de fundo em Mortal Kombat X.thumb|[[Kintaro como carta de fundo em Mortal Kombat X. ]] Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Kintaro faz sua primeira aparição levando o exército Shokan em sua marcha para Z'unkahrah de Kuatan sob as ordens do Rei Gorbak,pronto para vingar a humilhante derrota e mutilação de Goro nas mãos de Kotal Kahn.Kintaro e as forças de Shokan chegam nos arredores de Z'unkahrah,juntas pelos Oni Warlords,preparados para começar seu cerco na cidade.Kintaro logo foi recebido pelos agentes de Kotal Kahn,Ferra & Torr e D'Vorah.D'Vorah tenta começar a negociar amigavelmente com Kintaro,mas o tigrar Shokan insulta D'Vorah por sua aparência e rejeita suas tentativas.Kintaro então exige a rendição de Kotal Kahn ao rei Gorbak em uma hora ou seu exército vai rachar Z'unkahrah no chão. Quando D'Vorah lhe diz que Kotal Kahn nunca se renderá,Kintaro declara que Z'unkahrah cairá uma hora mais cedo e os Shokan começam seu cerco.Depois que o cerco falhar com a morte do rei Gorbak,Kintaro se aproxima de Goro depois que Gorbak é cremado cerimonialmente para informar o príncipe aleijado da decisão das famílias Draco e Tigrar de desqualificar as reivindicações de Goro no trono devido a seus ferimentos.Kintaro explica depois que a batalha com Kotal Kahn acabou,uma batalha pela coroa do reino Shokan será realizada.Goro pergunta o que aconteceria se ele entrasse,e Kintaro o advertiu cautelosamente,lembrando-o de estar sem braços,além de dizer que Gorbak não está mais lá para protegê-lo. Kintaro lideraria a horda Shokan e Oni Warlord de volta a Z'unkahrah no dia seguinte.Chamando Kotal Kahn de covarde para se aliar com o Black Dragon quando Mileena e Reiko se juntaram ao Red Dragon,Kintaro declarou que os verdadeiros Outworlders não precisam de ajuda de Earthrealm e ordenaram que os membros das forças de Kotal Kahn se retirassem.Kotal Kahn tentou desafiar Kintaro no Mortal Kombat para decidir a batalha entre eles,mas Kintaro recusou,declarando que não haveria Kombat,apenas fatalidades.Quando Kintaro viu um homem solitário marchando em direção as suas forças,ele ordenou que ele fosse lançado apenas por um enorme terremoto para tirar todo o seu exército de seus pés. Kintaro tentou reunir seu exército de volta,mas suas forças foram atingidas por uma explosão maciça detonada pelo líder do Black Dragon,Kano.Kintaro ficou chocado e sobreviveu à explosão,enquanto mais da metade de suas forças foram exterminadas. Kintaro ainda está no chão enquanto Kotal Kahn segura sua espada sobre o pescoço,perguntando ao Tigrar se ele se rende.Levantando a cabeça e deixando a lâmina de Kotal Kahn cortada na parte de trás do pescoço,Kintaro declara que os Shokan não se rendem e exigem que se dê a dignidade de que Goro foi negado.Kotal Kahn parece se preparar para executar Kintaro,mas,em vez disso,se afasta e guarda sua espada.Enfurecido,Kintaro exige saber por que ele insiste em denigrá-los quando Kotal Kahn de repente lhe diz que os Shokan nunca foi seus inimigos até Goro se juntar com Mileena e o Red Dragon,e que ele sempre admirava sua força.Kotal Kahn fala com todo o Shokan sobrevivente enquanto Kintaro escuta em silêncio,com o imperador dizendo que Mileena e Reiko são seus verdadeiros inimigos e que devem unir forças para matá-los. Kintaro observa como Kotal Kahn oferece-lhe a mão dele,dizendo que nunca os ordenará se render e só pedirá que ele brigue.Sem dizer uma palavra,Kintaro aperta a a mão de Kotal Kahn e confirma sua fidelidade,terminando a revolta Shokan.Os Shokan acompanham Kotal Kahn para Shang Tsung's Island,embora eles permaneçam em seu próprio navio,com Kintaro observando a batalha na ilha do navio usando um telescópio.Chamando-lhe uma batalha gloriosa,Kintaro se vangloria de que eles vão esmagar Reiko e Mileena no mesmo dia,embora ele admita que não tem certeza do que fazer com Mileena salvando a vida de Kotal Kahn.Apesar de vários Shokan fazerem piadas,Kintaro se encaminha respeitosamente para sua nova rainha,Sheeva,informando-a da batalha na ilha.Kintaro escuta o decreto de Sheeva sobre os Shokan ficando fora da batalha,bem como suas reflexões sobre as condições da batalha que não estão a favor de Kotal Kahn.Mais tarde naquela noite,Kintaro assiste como um fluxo de rajada de luz vermelha da ilha e se pergunta o que era.Observando que era a primeira atividade na ilha desde que Kotal Kahn e suas forças foram arrastadas para fora da praia,Kintaro ordena escoteiros levados para a ilha,embora quando um Shokan proteste,tentando lembrá-lo das ordens da rainha Sheeva,Kintaro esclarece que Sheeva não pediu nenhuma luta,e que o escoteiro não está lutando,com Kintaro dizendo se eles acabaram por lutar,eles precisam saber o que Havik acabou de desencadear naquela ilha.Sheeva descobre as tentativas de Kintaro e está irritada por estar minando suas ordens.Embora ela pareça se preparar para executá-lo com sua espada,ela segura devido aos baixos números de Shokan após a batalha de Z'unkahrah.Quando um Shokan informa Sheeva das mortes dos escoteiros,Sheeva ordena a Kintaro que segure suas mortes em sua consciência.O navio logo é atacado por uma explosão de magia,desencadeando os explosivos que estava carregando. Kintaro sobrevive,mas está afogando nas águas do mar devido à incapacidade de nadar.Sheeva salva sua vida e começa a arrastá-los para a ilha.Depois que Kintaro jura que ele é dela para comandar,Sheeva faz bem com isso e ordena ao general lutar depois que eles chegam na ilha.Kintaro está com Sheeva quando eles chegam na costa da ilha,e testemunharam que D'Vorah matou e devora três soldados do Red Dragon com suas abelhas.D'Vorah cumprimenta rudeamente Kintaro,e enquanto o Tigrar rosna,ele é impedido por sua rainha.Kintaro se junta com D'Vorah e Sheeva ao encontrar os suprimentos de emergência de Kotal Kahn para trazer reforços para combater Havik. Kintaro está com D'Vorah,Sheeva,Reptile,Ferra & Torr,e Erron Black em confrontar Havik e seus combatentes escravizados do Código de Sangue.Kintaro é confrontado por Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs,encontrando-se simultaneamente em um uppercut e perfurado na virilha pelas meninas.Kintaro está sobrecarregado quando ele é atacado por todos os lados por Jacqui Briggs,Cassie Cage e Sonya Blade.Chamando Sheeva da força das mulheres,Sheeva ordena que ele continue lutando,e Kintaro rejeita suas palavras finais e diz que não falharia antes que ele seja mantido no lugar por Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs,mas Sonya Blade acaba arrancando a cabeça do shokan com ela nas mãos,levantando-a no ar como um troféu.Quando os lutadores são libertados do controle de Havik,Sheeva lamenta a morte de Kintaro e tranquiliza Sonya Blade por ter matado Kintaro inconscientemente e diz que ele morreu pelas mãos de um guerreiro. Capítulo 13 Ao lado de Kintaro e Sheeva, o exército shokan marcham até Z'Unkahrah. Capítulo 14 Kintaro então surge ao lado de um Oni. Capítulo 15 D'Vorah sauda ao "Lord Kintaro" dos honoráveis shokans. D'Vorah se apresenta mas Kintaro logo nega thumb|[[Kintaro nega as propostas de D'Vorah.]]qualquer intervenção pois ele nunca negociou com uma mulher antes especialmente uma tão repulgnante como D'Vorah. D'Vorah diz que Kotal Kahn tinha termos generosos a tratar mas Kintaro nega qualquer tipo de generosidade vindo do "novo imperador". Kintaro diz que Kotal Kahn iria se render ao Rei Gorbak ou o seu exército iria arrasar toda Z'Unkahrah e sendo assim teriam uma hora para pensar. D'Vorah diz que falava em nome de Kotal Kahn e ele nunca se renderia. Kintaro logo diz que então Z'Unkahrah cairia uma hora mais cedo. Capítulo 18 Em Kuatan, Goro e Kintaro conversam. Goro sem seus braços despede de seu pai. Kintaro diz que as famílias draco e tigrar chegaram a uma decisão: Goro não teria direito ao trono por causa de seus ferimentos. Goro pede para que Kintaro o poupe das formalidades. Kintaro diz que quando a guerra terminasse, seria feita uma disputa como antigamente através de uma batalha pela coroa. Goro o pergunta se ele o vencesse o que iria fazer mas Kintaro logo diz para se poupar pois Goro não tinha condições de vencer e Gorbak não estava vivo para protegê-lo. Goro então parte dizendo para Kintaro que voltaria e nesse dia os traidores do conselho shokan implorariam pela piedade mas não a teriam. Capítulo 20 Em Z'Unkahrah, Outworld, Kotal Kahn ao lado de D'Vorah,Ferra & Torr e Kano dizia que seu império não seria conquistado. Kintaro diz que Kotal Kahn era um covarde pois assim como Reiko e Mileena contratou o Red Dragon, ele havia contratado o Black Dragon para manter o trono. Kintaro diz que iria lembrá-lo de que Outworlders de thumb|[[Kintaro declara guerra contra Kotal Kahn.]]verdade não precisavam da ajuda de earthrealmers. Kintaro dá a ordem para o exército oni/shokan moer seus ossos até virarem pó. Os dois exércitos se atacam mas Kotal Kahn diz a Kintaro para decidirem de maneira honrada e o desafiava enfrentar em um combate. Kintaro questiona-o se foi para isso que Kotal Kahn trouxe tantos amigos para torcerem enquanto o mesmo o pistoteia o imperador. Kintaro recusa o desafio dizendo que não haveria combate somente fatalities. Kotal Kahn diz a Kano que era uma pena. Kano logo se comunica com Tremor para começar o ataque. Tremor vai até Kintaro e começa os seus abalos na terra. Kintaro se impressiona ao mandarem Tremor ataca-lo sozinho e pede para que golpeiem-no mesmo. Com seus abalos na terra, Tremor deixa o exército shokan/oni caídos. Kintaro pede para que fiquem de pé. Kotal Kahn diz a Kano que estava impressionado mas o pergunta o porque de Tremor ter aparado. Kano logo diz que se ele quisesse que Z’Unkahrah fosse abalada, um terremoto era uma arma imprecisa e então Kano mostra sua arma potente para destruir todo o exército.O exército oni/shokan é explodido pela potente arma. Kotal Kahn pergunta a Kano sobre que tipo de bruxaria era aquela. Kano diz que era pura ciência pois não queria perder tempo com mágicas sendo que podia ter o poder de uma bomba nas próprias mãos. Ferra & Torr se surpreendem. Kano diz que Kintaro perdeu mais da metade de seu exército mas os shokans não se renderiam e pergunta a Kotal Kahn o que seria o próximo passo. Kotal Kahn diz a Kano se o exército shokan não se rendesse, Kano e os outros poderiam acabar com eles. Capítulo 21 Mileena conversava com Rain, este todo queimado por Kotal Kahn. Mileena diz que os shokans e seus aliados onis devastaram Z'Unkahrah sob o comando de Kintaro e eles nunca se renderão. Mileena acahava que naquela noite, Kotal Kahn estaria morto e a verdadeira regente de Outworld retomaria o trono. Mileena ainda diz que seus sacrifícios junto aos de Rain seriam válidos. Ermac chega chamando pela imperatriz. Mileena se exita e pergunta quem ousava interrompê-los naquele momento. Ermac dizia que tinha notícias urgentes de Z'unkahrah. Mileena se assusta ao vê-lo. Mileena pergunta se Kotal Kahn já havia perdido sua cabeça. Ermac diz que não e ele só não estava vivo como também sairia vitorioso pois contava com a ajuda do Black Dragon e suas armas dizimavam a horda shokan. Mileena se enfurece e quebra um copo. Mileena diz que precisavam atacar enquanto as forças de Kotal Kahn estavam exaustas da batalha. Mileena pergunta aonde estava Reiko e o Red Dragon. Ermac diz que eles não haviam voltado de Shang Tsung's Island. Mileena pede para os chamar naquele exato momento pois já passava da hora de Reiko cumprir o que ele havia prometido para a imperatriz. Muito ferido, Rain reage e pergunta aonde estava. Mileena diz que depois que Kotal Kahn o atacou, os soldados do Red Dragon trouxeram o corpo de Rain para descansar naquele local, na fortaleza de Mileena no vale Setiano. Rain logo pergunta sobre a localização de Reiko. Mileena logo começa a explicar sobre Reiko e Kotal Kahn mas Rain logo interfere dizendo que Reiko pretendia traí-la. Mileena se surpreende e pede para Rain contar tudo o que sabe. Rain diz que quando os Red Dragon trouxeram-no para o local, ele os ouviu falando que Reiko era apenas leal ao clérigo do caos Havik. “Havik” o conselheiro espiritual dizia Mileena. Mileena acreditou no que Reiko disse que a mágica do clérigo seria útil a sua causa e então a mesma confiou no general. Ermac diz que ele havia enganado todos eles. Mileena pergunta a Ermac se as milhares de almas que o habitam não identificou a verdadeira natureza de Havik. Ermac diz que a simples menção do seu nome causa agitação,dúvida e caos pois ele era um enigma. Mileena estava com certos problemas: primeiro Kotal Kahn e agora Reiko e ainda chamavam na de “paranoica”. Mileena então pede para Ermac reunir os tarkatans pois eles iriam fazer uma “visita” a Shang Tsung’s Island.Enquanto isso, Kotal Kahn] diz que a rebelião do general Kintaro acabou e ele pergunta se o mesmo se rende. Kintaro diz que os shokans não se rendem. Kotal Kahn diz que já saberia que o mesmo ia dizer isso. Kintaro pede para que o imperador lhe conceda a dignidade que negou a Goro. Kotal Kahn faz uma expressão maléfica e Kintaro o questiona o porque dele insistir em denegrir. Kotal Kahn diz que os shokans não eram seus inimigos até Goro tramar com Reiko e Mileena pois o imperador sempre admirou a força de seu povo. Kotal Kahn começa seu discurso ao exército shokan e oni dizendo que Mileena e Reiko são tanto seus inimigos quanto os deles então porque matar uns aos outros pelo bem do inimigo comum sendo que eles deveriam se unir e matá-los juntos. Kotal Kahn fala para Kintaro que nunca diria para o mesmo se render,apenas lutar e lhe oferece uma mão. Kintaro aceita o gesto de Kotal Kahn e juntos o exército shokan e oni marcham ao lado de Kotal Kahn. Capítulo 26 No navio,Kintaro diz que a batalha estava muito gloriosa pois os shokans iriam esmagar Reiko e Mileena no mesmo dia.Kintaro e os shokans ficam a avistar a ilha.Kintaro não entendia o porque de Mileena poupar a vida de Kotal Kahn.Um shokan logo diz que talvez a mesma quisesse um golpe da Macuahuitl do mesmo.Sheeva logo diz que talvez Reiko obteve um poder tão terrível que inimigos mortais teriam que se unir para sobreviver.Sheeva havia se tornado a rainha dos shokans no lugar de Gorbak que morreu.Kintaro diz para Sheeva que a batalha havia começado.Sheeva sabia que eles queriam lutar mas depois do massacre em Z'Unkahrah,não poderiam arriscar a perder mais vidas dos shokans.Eles continuariam ancorados e observando e lutariam quando tivessem uma oportunidade estratégica.Sheeva diz para apostarem suas fichas em Kotal Kahn e todos os shokans tripulantes saudam a "Rainha Sheeva".Sheeva diz para Kintaro que eles iriam honrar o compromisso com Kotal Kahn mas as condições da batalha não estavam a favor dos shokans pois eles vingariam a morte do imperador caso ele morresse. Capítulo 29 No navio,Kintaro e os shokans viam a explosão do poder de Reiko em Shang Tsung’s Island.Kintaro pergunta o que foi a explosão que ele viu e um shokan não sabe dizer o que era.Kintaro diz que era a primeira atividade na ilha desde que levaram Kotal Kahn e os prisioneiros da praia.Kintaro então pede que mandem os batedores mas um shokan recusa ir contra as ordens da rainha Sheeva.Kintaro diz que as ordens da rainha Sheeva eram não lutar e batedores não lutavam e sim observavam e se chegassem a lutar,eles teriam que saber, o que Havik tinha libertado na ilha. Capítulo 30 No navio,Sheeva se irrita com um shokan dizendo que o mesmo era irresponsável. O Shokan diz que para tomar uma decisão mais adequada, eles precisavam de informações.Sheeva diz que para manter sua “coroa”, era preciso lealdade entre os seus generais, pois se não tivessem perdido tantos shokans na batalha contra Z’Unkahrah,o castigo para aquele shokan seria a própria morte. Rapidamente, o shokan interfere Sheeva dizendo que o navio dos batedores estava voltando porém com todos eles mortos.Sheeva diz que a culpa daquilo tudo era de Kintaro.Sheeva pergunta o que estava acontecendo na praia. Um shokan responde que havia um homem segurando um objeto brilhante que ficava cada vez mais forte.Então um raio forte atinge o navio dos shokans e Sheeva diz para se prepararem para o grande impacto. O navio explode.Havik diz que Sheeva talvez tenha entendido a sua mensagem e seria perfeito se o navio tivesse carregado de explosivos.Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs comemoram a explosão com Havik, ainda possuídas pelo Código de Sangue. Os shokans estavam afundando em meio ao mar, principalmente Kintaro, o qual não sabia nadar.Sheeva alcança Kintaro em meio ao mar e pede para o mesmo se acalmar pois do contrário ela não poderia o ajudar.Kintaro diz sentir muito pelo acontecido e de agora em diante viveria pelas ordens de Sheeva.Sheeva diz que era bom Kintaro não se esquecer pois quando eles chegassem a praia, ela ordenaria que o mesmo lutasse. Sheeva nada com Kintaro até a praia. Capítulo 31 O navio dos shokans estava queimando em meio ao mar e Sheeva e Kintaro conseguem sair com vida até a praia até avistar uma coisa.Sheeva e Kintaro viam os soldados do Red Dragon lutarem com um certo alguem. Os insetos atacavam e matavam os soldados do clã.Kintaro pede para Sheeva se afastar. Os insetos se recosntituem e D'Vorah aparece. D'Vorah diz que nunca ficou tão aliviada em ver guerreiros shokans vivos, até mesmo Kintaro.Sheeva pede para Kintaro e D'Vorah pararem de brigar entre si.D'Vorah diz a Sheeva que Kotal Kahn foi feito prisioneiro de Havik e pergunta aonde estava o navio deles.Sheeva diz que Havik o destruiu com todo o batalhão shokan a bordo.D'Vorah diz que se a situação não tivesse ruim, ela iria combatê-los ali mesmo.D'Vorah pede para Sheeva e Kintaro a acompanhar.Sheeva pergunta para onde.D'Vorah diz que o imperador havia escondido suprimentos de emergência antes de invadir a ilha e então eles iriam buscá-los e usá-los para mudar o rumo da ilha. Capítulo 32 thumb|left|[[Kintaro chega para lutar.]]Sendo atacado pelo poder do amuleto,Havik pede para Takeda Takahashi fazer sua escolha, se juntar aos agentes do caos ou aos mortos esquecidos.Takeda Takahashi diz que escolhia.Havik diz que não entendeu o que Takeda Takahashi disse.Takeda Takahashi diz que escolhia lutar e logo golpeia Havik com a cabeça.Havik rapidamente revida dizendo que nunca era para o mesmo deixar alguém dizer que ele não era fiel aos seus princípios. Logo após, um tiro atravessa a mão de Havik. Um portal se abre e dele vem D'Vorah,Reptile,Erron Black,Ferra & Torr,Sheeva e Kintaro.Erron Black diz que aquele tiro foi apenas de advertência.Erron Black luta contra Raiden enquanto Reptile luta contra Mileena.Sheeva luta contra Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade perguntando se essa era a luta que Kintaro tanto queria.Kintaro é acertado então por Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs. Capítulo 33 Raiden lutava contra Erron Black,Mileena contra Reptile,Kotal Kahn contra D'Vorah.D'Vorah tentava fazer Kotal Kahn se lembrar dizendo que era a sua leal serva.Sheeva lutava intensamente contra Johnny Cage.Kintaro diz a Sheeva que eles eram muito fortes ao ser atacado por Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs.Sheeva se livra de Johnny Cage e diz que era para Kintaro acabar com eles pois era uma ordem da thumb|left|[[Kintaro é morto acidentalmente por Sonya por causa do Código de Sangue.]]rainha dos shokans pois a mágica de sangue aumenta o poder deles mas Kintaro era um shokan.Kintaro diz que nao falharia mas Sonya Blade diz que já falhou. Sonya Blade arranca a cabeça de Kintaro matando-o.Sheeva se surpreende e chama pelo mesmo.Raiden eletrocuta Erron Black com seus choques possuídos.Kotal Kahn encurrala D'Vorah na parede e a mesma diz que o imperador nao queria fazer aquilo com ela.Com a cabeça de Kintaro nas mãos,Sonya Blade diz que sangue é o caos e o caos é sangue e o código de sangue era....Antes de acabar, a mágica de sangue começa a perder efeito sobre todos os possuídos pelo Código de Sangue. Cassie Cage,Jacqui Briggs e Sonya Blade se assustam por estarem lutando daquela maneira e retomam a consciência aos poucos.Erron Black pergunta a Raiden se aquilo era o melhor que o deus do trovão podia fazer mas Raiden perde a mágica de sangue e retoma a consciência sem saber o que estava fazendo.Kotal Kahn também perde o efeito do código de sangue e pergunta a D'Vorah o porque dos dois estarem lutando entre si e queria saber o que aconteceu de fato.Takeda Takahashi diz a Raiden que era isso o que acontecia quando se mantinha segredos,pois tudo e todos se voltaram uns contra os outros e agora teriam que viver com as consequências disso.Johnny Cage se recomponhe com Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs enquanto D'Vorah,Ferra & Torre Reptile ajudavam Kotal Kahn.Sonya Blade diz a Sheeva que não sabia o que estava fazendo por ter sido possuída e ter matado Kintaro.Sheeva diz que a general não precisava falar mais nada pois Kintaro morreu como um guerreiro shokan.Mileena então se recomponhe. Frases Marcantes Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MKII/MKT/MKA/MKSM/MK2011 *'Fireball': Kintaro atira uma bola de fogo no oponente através da boca.Em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy e Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,esse movimento se chama Fiery Hands. (MKII, MKT,MKSM,MKA,MK2011) *'Ground Fireball': Kintaro dispara uma bola de fogo diretamente no chão. (MK2011) *'Rapid Fireball': Kintaro dispara várias bolas de fogo vermelhas de sua boca. (MKII,MKT,MKSM) *'Teleport Stomp': Kintaro salta e cai com todo o seu peso. (MKII,MKT,MKSM,MK2011)thumb|Xray de [[Kintaro em Mortal Kombat (2011)]] *'Grab and Pound': Agarrando seu oponente com os braços baixos,Kintaro o pega com os braços,arrancando uma boa parte da vida de seu oponente. (MKSM,MKA) *'Shokan Roar': Kintaro rugi,tornando o oponente vulnerável ou cura em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks,ele faz esse movimento antes de um teletransporte,e ele é vulnerável a ataques quando ele rugir. (MKII,MKT,MKSM, MKA,MK2011) *'Four-Armmed Grab': Kintaro agarra seu oponente com todos os quatro braços e esmaga-o por cima.Ele também pode agarrar seu oponente no ar. (MKII,MKT,MKA,MK2011) *'Breath': Kintaro inala profundamente,arrastando o oponente e,se for pego,ele fará um Four-Armed Grab e esmagará ele. (MKA) *'Anti-Air Grab': Kintaro agarra o oponente enquanto está no ar,virou-o e derruba as costas sobre o joelho. (MK2011) *'Flame Breath': Kintaro atira um fluxo de fogo contínuo de sua boca. (MK2011) *'X-Ray Move - Shokan Smash': Kintaro soca o tronco do oponente,danificando os ossos e órgãos,depois,da dois socos de uma vez na cabeça do oponente,quebrando o crânio,e depois,aplica outro soco no crânio,quebrando-o novamente. (MK2011) Fatalities *'Babality':Kintaro fica em pé e mia,depois se abaixa e bebe leite em um prato ao seu lado. (MK2011) *'Quad Rip': Kintaro agarra seu oponente com cada um de seus braços.Ele então começa a puxar para fora,arrancando o oponente em quatro pedaços. (MK2011) *'Reverse Rip': Kintaro gira o inimigo,agarra os braços e a cabeça.Ele arranca os braços e a cabeça e depois quebra a cabeça em duas. (MK2011) Curiosidades *Estando ausente de Mortal Kombat: Trilogy a Mortal Kombat: Deception,Kintaro é o personagem que mais esteve ausente na série. *Diferentemente da maioria dos personagens que apareceram nos três primeiros jogos Mortal Kombat,Kintaro não fez aparições em outras mídias.Ele é retratado como um personagem secundário nas histórias em Malibu Comics "Battlewave".Devido a isso ser a sua única aparição fora da série de jogos,ele é o único personagem a partir dos três primeiros jogos a não aparecer em qualquer filme ou adaptações de televisão da série. *Ele é um dos poucos personagens no modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Deception que não interagem com Shujinko. *A cabeça de Kintaro pode ser usada como uma arma para jogar contra Shao Kahn em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. *Kintaro é um dos personagens vistos presos na fase Dark Prison em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Kintaro pode ser encontrado uma vez em Earthrealm em uma pequena floresta olhando em volta,e você não pode falar com ele,porque ele desaparece em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *No momento do lançamento de Mortal Kombat II,Kintaro foi considerado um dos chefes mais difíceis de vencer devido à sua capacidade de Teleport e,ao mesmo tempo, joga o jogador mesmo quando estão no meio do ar. *Kintaro parece ser mais alto como ele era em Mortal Kombat II e tem uma construção mais semelhante à de Goro. *Seus fatalities foram introduzidos em Mortal Kombat (2011). *Kintaro foi cogitado para ser DLC em Mortal Kombat (2011) como personagem jogável mas não foi. *Kintaro é mencionado no diálogo entre Goro e Kitana em Mortal Kombat X,o que sugere que Goro não gosta muito dele. Galeria Kintaro.jpg Kintarok.jpg Kintaro01.jpg Kintaro330.jpg Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus Category:Shokan